


Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody: "___" Would Include...

by BOOdalinski



Series: Harry Potter Characters That Deserve Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOdalinski/pseuds/BOOdalinski
Summary: This tough man deserves love. I refuse to believe otherwise. Don't believe me? Read and see why Alastor Moody is secretly one sexy man.Ch 1:NSFW AlphabetCh 2:Being Married to Alastor "Mad-Eye" MoodyCh 3:Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody's Reaction to Someone Falling in Love with HimCh 4:Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody Being Protective of His (Future) S/OCh 5:Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody Comforting His (Future) S/OCh 6:Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody Finally Giving In to His Feelings





	1. NSFW Alphabet

> _Art by[Up the Hill](http://upthehillart.tumblr.com/). She does some amazing Harry Potter fan art–using realistic details for character’s appearances. I’d highly recommend checking her out! (She’s also here on Tumblr, so pretty easy reach.)_

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Let us be clear: Alastor Moody is not a man who will let just anyone into his bed. While he’s paid for sex before (it was in fact, his preferred method), he would have to love you in order to let you into his home. Knowing this, it’s no surprise that Alastor can be surprisingly tender. Are you alright, love? Did he hurt you? (He’s a big man, after all.) Do you need anything? He’ll stroke your hair, studying your expression. Once satisfied, he’ll hold you close, lips pressed against the crown of your hair as you talk about secret things.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part and also their partner’s)**

_His scars._ They’re visible testaments to the life he’s survived. They remind you he’s paranoid for a reason, making his trust in you all the sweeter. 

 _Your neck._ Whether it’s leaving hickeys or watching your fluttering pulse, Alastor can’t resist your soft skin. Rather than cupping your nape in a dominant move, he prefers to massage the base of your skull during meetings. He is, after all, well aware how worried you can get during mission plans. And whenever you’re in bed simply talking until the wee hours in the morning, he’ll cup the side of your neck, using his thumb to stroke your jaw.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…I’m a disgusting person)**

Inside you. Alastor’s very traditional. Wanting him to cum on you? He may be resistant. Coming form a pureblood family, Alastor has old ideas about sex. If anything, prepare for him to immediately cast a cleaning spell afterwards, as he’d feel as though he’d desecrated something sacred. (He’d view you as the purest person he’s ever met, regardless of your faults.)

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

The first time Alastor was injured during your stay at Grimauld Place, you’d been horrified by how much pain he endured on a daily basis. It was the first time you were brave enough to actually stand up to the seasoned warrior. _“I don’t care who you are, you’re going to sit down and let me help you!”_ You’d snapped. Being a caring person by nature, you’d started to worry over him whenever he went on missions. Needless to say, he noticed. 

Back to the present, Alastor has a secret weakness for having you fuss over him. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

While it may be hard for most to believe, Alastor is rather experienced. Remember: he wasn’t always covered in scars. While you’ll always adamantly see him as handsome in his own rough way; before the first wizarding war, he was considered highly attractive. Between his stern mannerisms and Scottish brogue, women couldn’t resist him. Still, Alastor has always been naturally reserved. While he has experience, ‘making love’ is new territory to this guarded man.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Missionary. Why? Your eyes. They’re so open and expressive—he can read you like a book. Whenever he’s making love to you, he loves loosing himself in your expressions of love and desire. He just can’t believe anyone, let alone you would truly want to be with him.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

He’s not overly serious, yet neither is he goofy. He cares about your comfort. If you’re not ready to have sex with him, he’d much rather wait until you are. If anything, Alastor is sweetly tender. You’re the only person alive who’s seen this side of him. You can feel his love just by the way he caresses and holds you.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He’s not one for pomp and circumstance. Whatever gets the job done is what he’ll choose. Besides, he’s got much more important things to worry about. Luckily, magic makes personal grooming infinitely easier. He’s also somewhat malleable in this regard. After all, you’re the only person to see that part of him. If you’d prefer he try a different routine, he’d comply.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Alastor knows he can be…well, less than the romantic dream. But when you’re intimate, he’d open up to show you a side of him no one knew existed. You hold a special place in his heart—one reserved solely for you. As such, you deserve all the love and warmth he can provide. Expect _lots_ of soft, vulnerable admissions of love as he trails kisses across your neck. He’ll hold you close, keeping you safe and cherished.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)**

While he may be many things, Alastor’s still a man with needs. That being said, war has taken a toll on this Auror. As you may be aware, mental illness can heavily impact one’s libido. Simply put, when Alastor’s left with his thoughts, they’re more likely to fall into the pit of horrific memories.

> Thus, he tends to bottle it up, resulting in lots of sex with you.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He’s a dominant man, thus making you beg will always heat his blood. Marking and claiming is another thing. Seeing you sporting a hickey for all to see? _Yes_. He’ll just sit back in his chair, not even _trying_ to mask his smirk. 

> This will, of course, completely baffle the Weasley twins, whilst flustering you.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Anywhere that’s private and secure—so very specific places. Your rooms at Grimauld Place, as well as his home (location undisclosed). This way, he’s able to focus solely on you—for once letting his guard down.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Your touch. Alastor Moody is _immensely_ touch starved. Just stroke his knuckles whilst holding his hand and he’ll trail off, becoming distracted. He’s the human embodiment of a rough-and-tough Tom Cat melting at the smallest amount of affection.

> **Note:** Needless to say, your skill level doesn’t matter much to him. You’re sexy because you’re you. Just the fact that you _want_ to touch him is bliss.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

First and foremost: Alastor doesn’t share. Having another person present would—on a number of levels—be less than ideal. You’d also have a hard time talking him into anything that might hurt you. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He’d be insecure about his scars, leaving him uncomfortable when naked before you. The first time you gave him head, he’d been completely tense, feeling your lips running along his many scars. How could you not see how ugly he was—his flesh marred and patched together? When you sucked him into your mouth, his mind had gone blissfully blank, head falling back. Needless to say, you’d had him trembling. _Not_ an easy feat.

As for giving…He’s VERY talented. Unfortunately, the reason behind this is rather depressing. Alastor is _very_ aware of the effect his appearance has on others. As mentioned, he’s paid for sex before. (He trusts sex workers more than complete strangers.) Being an expert at reading people means he’s not fooled by poorly concealed disgust. Simply put, if he pleasures his partner, they tend to forget his scars.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

He definitely prefers slow and sensual. His entire life has been filled with pain and death. Making love to you is the softest thing he has. Thus, he’ll savor every detail of being with you—from your scent; to your little moans; to the way your body arches for him, desperately pulling him closer.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinion on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

While he prefers proper sex, quickies have their uses. Have you been teasing him throughout an Order meeting at Grimauld Place? Mask of calm indifference in place, he’ll excuse the two of you for a ‘private discussion.’ Needless to say, the only talking will be dirty and entirely unfit for public ears.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

For all his grumbling, you know Alastor is secretly your personal teddy-bear. He’d definitely be willing to try new things—especially if it pleases you. Still, this is a man who suffers from severe PTSD. Certain bedroom activities may set him off. Be careful and think it through beforehand whenever considering more intense bed-play.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He’s surprisingly fit for his age. A warrior by lineage, Alastor is capable of some _intense_ bed play. Sex with him is like listening to Beethoven’s Symphony No 9. You can skip to the climax for a quick buzz (a quickie), or let it build up for the full effect (his preference). When given time, he’ll weave a masterpiece of pleasure, lifting you both to a crescendo that will leave you dazed. 

> Honestly, if your legs would stop trembling, you’d be tempted to give the man a standing ovation.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He doesn’t own any toys, but you weren’t overly surprised. After all, the image of Alastor in a sex shop just doesn’t seem plausible—and you know revealing his address for shipping isn’t an option. 

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

When it comes to teasing, this poor man is your helpless victim. Unused to being desired, a well-placed look will get him going. This, of course, is something you do often. Having breakfast with the Order? Just give him a secret look with your lips against the rim of your glass. Enjoy his visible swallow. (Note: If you want quickies, this is the best way to get them.)

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

If he’s loud, you’re the only one to hear it. He’s put so many spells around your room that no one will ever know what goes on in there. That being said, while he’s not one for talking, you’ll definitely enjoy his pleasured grunts and moans.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcannon for the character of your choice)**

One of the surprising ways you bond is over animals. An adorable kitten? He’ll grumble about the little creature, but his heart of gold will shine through. Not wanting to wake you after returning from a late-night Order meeting, he’ll often opt to sleep on the couch. Imagine the wave of love you’d feel at finding your kitten curled up in his lap—him still sitting in his sleep so as not to wake it.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He’s pretty big, but then you’re not surprised. Whenever you’re in bed and you do something that especially turns him on, his cock will jerk. And when he’s inside you? You never knew you could feel so connected. Hell, you can even feel his heartbeat as he pulses against your tight walls.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Alastor is the master of self-control—to the point that others thought him celibate. Yet, after being in a relationship with him, you can only laugh at how wrong they were. Alastor? Celibate? Having reignited his libido, you find yourself in his arms _quite_ often.

**Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Alastor is an insomniac—which is to be expected. That being said, if you keep him in bed, there’s a chance your soft touches will lull him to sleep. He’s most relaxed after sex, with you safely tucked in his arms.

 **Note:** Try convincing him to get a pet. Something to stay with you that can also act as a guard when he’s asleep. This will help him relax enough to actually fall asleep.

* * *

##  **NOTES:**

This is dedicated to the single Nonnie who got excited about someone else thinking Mad-Eye Moody is hot. You know who you are, ya little rascal! 😎 If you hadn’t seen the glorious fan art of him by Up The Hill, then your welcome.

Seriously, though…look at that man:

*Almost swoons* Yes, anyone else reading this…the image above is proof that Alastor Moody is hot. Just _look_ at that jaw. That’s a baby-making jaw right there. Don’t believe me?

*Throws self at Moody for spontaneous hug…gets blasted by non-verbal spell…blows him a kiss from the ground, much to his flustered shock* 


	2. Being Married to Alastor Moody

**● Learning how to duel like a pro.** Guess who gets world-class dueling lessons from a renowned ex-auror? You! Admittedly, he’d struggle with finding the right mix of husband and ruthless tutor. He loves you so much, making him take the task of training you _very_ seriously. Needless to say, he’d be hard on you—possibly to the point of tears. The moment he sees them, however, he’d storm across the room, hauling you into his arms for a fierce hug. If you feel like throwing around a few slaps, he’ll endure them, all the while telling you how sorry he is. Damn it, he’d never been good at soft emotions. It was one of the reasons he knew you deserved someone better than him.

  * Still, once you’d progressed to a level where you can defend yourself, he’d glow with pride. (Since he’s a good teacher, you’d eventually be able to disarm _him_.)



****●** Learning how to fight like a muggle.** Just because you have magic doesn’t mean you’re above a few punches. While Alastor prefers to fight cleanly, he’ll have no trouble teaching you where to hit, kick, and scratch.

 ** **●** Your own wand holster.** Words cannot express how proud he’d be of you. Grinning at your shocked expression, he’d insist you use the custom holster he’d made. “Alastor, I feel silly. I don’t even need this!” Nonsense. You’re a skilled fighter now—you deserve a proper holster.

 ** **●** He’d like to spoil you every now and then.** Even with magic, you have no idea how he manages to do certain things. He’s also incredibly perceptive. If you’re walking together and something catches your eye in a nearby shop window, he’ll notice. Birthday coming up? Don’t be surprised to find the item you’d secretly admired.

  * If you ever worry about cost, he’ll shake his head with a laugh. He’s from House Moody, a pureblood family. Being the last of his house, he’d have wealth hidden away.



****●** He’d look forward to the future, thinking less about the past.** Alastor is often consumed with the horrors he’s seen throughout his life. And why wouldn’t he be? Unmarried, the last of his line, he’s never had the luxury of dreaming about the future. You’d suddenly become a prominent adornment within his mind. He’d find himself making little plans. Your birthday’s coming up? Well, he can’t just get you any old gift. (Note: _Constant vigilance…he’s going to find a way to turn your gift into a self-defense aid_.)

 **● He’d be ashamed of his scars—mental and physical.** This man has endured a lot. I’m talking about the effects of decades-worth of trauma. Considering his level of paranoia and PTSD, nightmares are likely a reoccurring issue—no doubt feeding the fire of paranoia by adding undue stress. Being the man he is, however, Alastor would be unwilling to dull his senses with a sleeping potion. All it takes is one person to discover the routine, and he’d be attacked in his sleep. Any time he wakes you up during a nightmare, he’d be filled with self-condemnation.

 ** **●** He’d laugh again.** So we know he can laugh, and the man definitely has a sense of humor hidden beneath the layers of macho-auror. After the events of the Goblet of Fire, though, Alastor would have a difficult time recovering. Not only would his self-esteem drop (after all, how would you feel if no one realized there’d been an imposter?), but he’d likely developed claustrophobia during his imprisonment. Once you come into his life, however, he’d feel…stronger. The way you looked at him like he’s a mighty hero… Maybe you saw something he couldn’t.

> **Note:** A major factor is also that you’d be able to tell when he’s reliving painful memories. Loving you as he does, it’d be quite easy to draw him into a banter-filled conversation. (Just having someone who knows him enough to know how to help makes a massive difference.)

******●**** Surprising amounts of physical affection.** Alastor’s the first to admit that he’s not the best with words. Poetry? How about a warm kiss as he cradles your cheek, his calloused thumb stroking your soft skin? Whenever he finds you pouring over a strenuous task, he’ll always come to stand behind you, hands expertly massaging away the tension in your hunched shoulders. He won’t be satisfied until you moan in relaxed bliss.

 ** ** ** **●****** Letting you pull his hand into your lap so you can fiddle with his fingers. **Order meetings can be quite tedious–what with the constant arguments. Feeling you toy with his hand will have him fighting a grin. Thumb wars are a common occurrence.

 ** ** ** ** **●******** Taking advantage of his magical eye.** Being able to see through your clothing takes foreplay to another level. Decide to go bare beneath your clothes? How about lingerie? Sex toys such as cock rings and dildos? Imagine watching him swallow at the tempting sight. How long can he last before finally snapping–excusing you both as he drags you upstairs? (Warning: _He_ will _tear open your clothing. Luckily, he knows a spell to repair it afterward_.)


	3. Reaction to Someone Falling in Love with Him

**● He’d ignore it.** He was just imagining things. There’s no way someone like you would want to be with him. You were just being kind. Yes, just friendly. You probably saw him as a wounded creature in need of care.

 ** ** **●**** He’d suppress his own feelings.** He respected you too much to ever put you in an awkward position. Besides, the last thing he wanted was for you to call him a perverted old man.

 ** ** **●**** He’d be jealous of other men.** One of his least favorite sights is walking into the kitchen to find you laughing at one of Sirius’ jokes. It’s a stark reminder of his shortcomings. After all, what can he offer you? He’s not known for his emotional sensitivity, nor his romantic prowess. “I’m an old war dog,” he’d growl with a tired sigh, scrubbing a hand over his scarred features.

 ** ** **●**** He’d give you space.** You wouldn’t be the first person to flounder around him. Aware of his off-putting appearance, he’d make a point of avoidance, attempting to spare you from any discomfort. This would, of course, lead to his shock when Tonks tells him you think he hates you. Note: If she’s aware of your feelings for him, Tonks would absolutely play matchmaker.

 ** ** **●**** Lots of ‘Almost’ Moments.** Alastor is a stubborn man. Expect many heated moments in which you almost, almost kiss…only for him to pull away.

> **Note:** Being protective of you, Alastor wouldn’t want to condemn you to a life with him. After all, he’s very aware of his ‘shortcomings’. It wouldn’t be until he sees how miserable you are that he’d truly accept that you’d fallen in love with him.

******●**** Extreme Denial.** No, he couldn’t care for you. It’d be a blatant liability. Over time, however, his views would shift. No, he couldn’t care for you—not openly, at least. He’d developed countless enemies over his career. Just the thought of them targeting you? We can only imagine the nightmares he’d have about it.

 ** ** ** **●****** He’d be your shoulder to cry on.** Just because he’s deep in denial doesn’t mean he loves you any less. On the contrary, he’s simply convinced himself you could never feel the same. Keeping a keen eye on you, he’d quickly learn to identify bad days. 

Feeling like an utter imbecile, Alastor would gruffly sit beside you at the kitchen table. Lips pursed in thought, he’d study you for several moments. What should he say? Realizing he’d been scowling at you, he’d quickly pull out his flask, pouring some of its contents into a cup and passing it to you. 

> You stared at the settling liquid. Had he just…? Alastor struggled not to squirm as you gaped at him, averting his gaze as he tucked the flask into his breast pocket.
> 
> “I…Thank you.” 
> 
> He gave a grunt. Translation: _You’re welcome_.
> 
> You took a gulp. “Gah!” Sputtering, you gave a mortifying sound–half choke, half wheeze as the whiskey burned your throat. Eyes watering, you blinked at him. 
> 
> Wait, was he…? _No_. Still, you could have _sworn_ you saw him smile.


	4. Being Protective of His (Future) S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d lost so much, so many parts of himself. Yet somehow, you kept finding the pieces he dropped behind.

You felt your heart speed up and had the sudden urge to fan yourself. _Oh, my_.  

“Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

You shook your head. “N-No, I’m fine.”

Your expression must have been less than convincing because he stepped forward to inspect you for injuries. You felt an odd urge to laugh, a giggle nearly escaping you. The sudden display of concern was a foreign treat.  

“Will I live?” you asked.  

He glanced up, and seeing that you teased, chuckled. He drew in a breath to reply when one of the men groaned loudly. Turning to gaze at him, he quickly lifted the man enough to smash a fist into his face, knocking him soundly unconscious.

Was that really necessary? _Oh, who cares!_ your inner self cheered. _He just punched that guy!_ True. He could have hexed him. _But for_ you _, he’d gone the extra mile._

“Are you supposed to do that?”

He looked at you. “Aye, the man was a clear threat. Another second and we’d both have had it.”

A pause. You suddenly burst into a startled laugh, making his lips quirk. Who knew Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody could tease?

> **Note:** For context, this is one of the first time Alastor’s actually told a joke since the events of _Goblet of Fire_. It’s baby steps, but you’re bringing him back to himself.


	5. Comforting His (Future) S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d known the tears would come. They always do when it comes to war. One day, the weight of that night would finally bring you to your knees–forcing you to acknowledge the loss. Unfortunately, today was that day.

Against your will, tears started to stream down your cheeks and–feeling like a complete imbecile–you slumped down to the ground. 

“G-go away,” you sobbed. You buried your face in your hands.  

“Shhhh,” he crooned. You peaked up at him. His hands moved to cup your face, his thumbs brushing away tears. “It’s all right.”  

You cried harder then. Since the attack, you hadn’t allowed yourself to cry. Now, it felt as though you had unlocked an ocean’s worth of tears. 

Alastor sat down beside you on the ground, propping himself against the base of the tree. He quickly drew you into his lap. 

You clutched at him, your face pressed into his neck.  

“Shh, I’m here. You’re safe.” His gut twisted at the way you cried—as though your heart were breaking. Occasionally, he heard you say names—most likely those of your family members. He didn’t think you realized that you were speaking. 

“Oh, God.” Sobs racked your body. “I just want to go home.”

“I know, love. I know.”

“Why won’t it end? We just…just w-wanted to live.”

He didn’t reply, merely let you sob into him, his cheek resting atop the crown of your head. You held onto him like a lifeline. In a way, he was. Alastor, for all his faults, was the only one who understood– _truly_ understood. After all, this wasn’t his first war.

You didn’t know how long you lay there. Minutes? Hours? You were only aware of Alastor’s arms that gently rocked you, his hand that stroked your hair. He was so warm. He kept the cold away, shielding you from the wind. 

“I’m s-sorry,” you whispered. Your throat was strained. You tried to pull away, but he held you firmly in place.

“You’ve no need to apologize–not for this. You _never_ have to apologize for this,” he said. You looked up at him to see an intensity in his eyes. If you didn’t know any better, you’d have called it love–but you knew that wasn’t possible. Still, at that moment, you _felt_ loved; you felt safe and warm and cared for.  

You hadn’t realized how much you needed another’s comfort. At the thought, your tears returned. He held you as each tear lanced another drop of pain–the venom slowly seeping from your aching heart. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, you fell silent. You had worn yourself out, and now you lay limply in Alastor’s arms as your eyelids drooped sleepily.


	6. Finally Giving in to His Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short, I know. I may expand on it...

“I happen to like your scars.”

He gaped down at you.

“I find them rather attractive,” you admitted, blushing scarlet.

“How can you say that?”

You met his gaze. “They mean you’re strong.”

Just like that, the cord of restraint snapped. Alastor hauled you into his arms and kissed you.


End file.
